everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Darling Charming/cartoon
Darling Charming debuted in the [[Ever After High (cartoon)|'cartoon series']] in the Chapter 3 TV special "Spring Unsprung", which premiered on February 06, 2015. She is voiced by Marieve Herington in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 3 Webisodes Darling attends Damsel-in-Distressing and is asked by Maid Marian to get her brother. She complies and wanders off, only to find a suit of armor to play as Daring in front of the class. When she returns, she finds that her class is in trouble and her fighting skills are put to the test against a dragon. After vanquishing it, Daring takes all the credit. Darling accompanies Rosabella in her search for the missing animals. Darling attends Princessology. TV specials Darling, disguised as the White Knight of Wonderland, is seen creeping at the library inside the Well of Wonder, and notices that the Cheshire Cat has changed a the Storybook of Legends with a Book of Wonderland Riddles, and cursed it. After Ginger Breadhouse is transported to Wonderland, because she fell down the Well of Wonder, she is met by the White Knight at the Mad Hatter's Tea Shop, who she immedietly gets defensive with, but he explains to her the situation and that she needs to find a way to warn her friends about the Book of Wonderland Riddles. The two investigate through the Tea Shop trying to find a way, and eventually find an oven with a riddle that states that a message can be sent while making a treat in it. The two do that and eventually the message is sent. Ginger needs to return home, and the White Knight shows her the way, and the two say farewell to each other, as Ginger promises not to reveal how they were able to leave Wonderland. When the coast is clear, Darling removes her helmet, revealing that she is the one in the White Knight's armor. Darling attends Apple's Study Hall Wonderland-themed meeting and is the earliest to arrive. Darling doesn't follow the six girls down Wonderland's path and instead gears up in her White Knight getup the entire time. After defeating the Red Knight, Darling reveals herself at the Queen of Hearts's party. Chapter 4 TV specials Darling is playing cards with Lizzie and Maddie and warns Raven to stay away from her mother's glass. She is introduced to Mira Shards, but later in the day she is prohibited to sit with Mira and her friends. Darling tends to the baby dragons and signs up for the dragon games. She is chosen as team captain by Snow White. As captain, Darling chooses the O'Hair twins and Lizzie as her team. Her team, along with the opposing, open the games by taking their baby dragons on a walk. When the dragons magically grow into adults, Darling rides Herowing. She is skilled at the game and has the ball in her hands several times, but Apple, driven by the Evil Queen's words, flies into her dragon and she plummets and hurts her leg. Raven serves as Darling's temporary replacement as captain. She is taken away by the doctors. She finds the booking glass and mistakes it for one of Daring Charming's plain old hand mirrors, so she takes it with her. Darling is approached by Raven on where a favorable hiding spot may be. Landing on the Enchanted Forest, Darling meets with the Woodland Pixies, as she finds Featherly in a bush. The trio guide them into their hideout. Darling has refreshments over a campfire, but finds that Apple is poisoned. She executes emergency health procedures but finds that Apple is cursed an eternal sleep. When Apple attempts inhaling, she notices a halt in her heartbeat. Darling results to CPR, which wakes Apple up, Darling being able to do something which Daring could not, strangely. The next day, Apple is being set up a Faybelle joins over to their side and unlocks the booking glass for them. With the others, she flies on Herowing with Cerise Hood and they are able to defeat the Evil Queen, who is imprisoned back in the Mirror Realm by Apple and Raven. She then chats with Faybelle in front of the restored school grounds. TV special gallery Way Too Wonderland - Darling present.jpg Way Too Wonderland - sneaky Faybelle.jpg Way Too Wonderland - reversing the curse.jpg Dragon Games - girls playing cards.jpg Dragon Games - reluctant dragons.jpg Dragon Games - teamwork.jpg Dragon Games - Apple's arrival.jpg Dragon Games - go save Apple.jpg Dragon Games - Raven figuring out the booking glass.jpg Dragon Games - CPR.jpg Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters